The Waste Land
by Lise Steiner
Summary: Heróis sempre voltam para casa com um peso a mais nos ombros. //Kingsley Shacklebolt, Bill Weasley, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Severus Snape. Gen.//


Disclaimer: _Harry Potter_ é propriedade de J. K. Rowling, da Warner Brothers e afiliadas. Sem fins lucrativos.

* * *

**The Waste Land**

Heróis sempre voltam para casa com um peso a mais nos ombros.

-

_Unreal City, __  
__Under the brown fog of a winter dawn,__  
__A crowd flowed over London Bridge, so many,__  
__I had not thought death had undone so many.__  
__Sighs, short and infrequent, were exhaled,__  
__And each man fixed his eyes before his feet._

Por um momento, ele se esqueceu de que lado estava.

O Ministério em si não havia perdido nada, sua estrutura maciça e intransponível estava tão imponente quanto antes. As paredes, porém, aquelas paredes que pareciam ter olhos, nada viam, apenas estavam. Não havia ar, e não havia som. A pequena cidade inacreditável desapareceu de sua memória, essa nova visão a substituiria para sempre.

Ao chegar, depois da batalha, Kingsley se deparou com bruxos enfileirados, olhos baixos, varinhas preparadas nas mãos que nem tremiam. Não havia medo, eles estavam prontos para lutar pelo que acreditavam. Estavam prontos para lutar pela morte. Os extremos que se encontraram, talvez apenas em sua mente, assustaram o ministro.

O Ministério havia perdido tudo.

-

_April is the cruelest month, breeding__  
__Lilacs out of the dead land, mixing__  
__Memory and desire, stirring__  
__Dull roots with spring rain._

Bill nunca havia pensado na possibilidade de algum Weasley falecer, e podia apostar que não era o único.

Ele era o irmão mais velho, devia ser forte. Devia esconder que se sentia abalado também, e oferecer apoio à família. Devia ser altruísta o suficiente para retirar o nome de Fred do relógio. Não de maneira bruxa, é claro. Isso devia ser feito com mais honra, mais sacrifício, e mesmo assim não se compararia ao que foi perdido.

Então busca a velha escada no armário de vassouras, e a carrega até a cozinha. Ninguém quer assistir, mas todos vêem o movimento, mesmo que apenas em suas consciências. Bill começa a subir, e cada degrau insignificante lhe tira as forças, lhe tira a aparência. É no penúltimo em que ele vacila, e não por causa de equilíbrio. Sua mão no relógio é invasora, é suja, e mesmo assim tem a decência de colocar o ponteiro do irmão na direção _casa_ antes de retirá-lo.

Depois disso, nos campos, Bill não quer saber de mais ninguém.

-

_Your arms full, and your hair wet, I could not__  
__Speak, and my eyes failed, I was neither__  
__Living nor dead, and I knew nothing, __  
__Looking into the heart of light, the silence._

Como todos que sobreviveram, Luna voltou para casa. E não estava lá.

O pai às vezes chamava por ela só para certificar que estava ali. O homem, perceptivo como era, claramente viu a situação. Claramente sentiu sua presença, olhou para ela, e soube que a filha não estava presente. E não estaria tão cedo. A casa de Luna, ora, a casa de Luna era o mundo. O mundo pertencia a ela, ela o via como mais ninguém.

Era seu, e agora ela via seus destroços como qualquer um.

-

_After the torchlight red on sweaty faces__  
__After the frosty silence in the gardens__  
__After the agony in stony places__  
__The shouting and the crying__  
__Prison and palace and reverberation__  
__Of thunder of spring over distant mountains__  
__He who was living is now dead__  
__We who were living are now dying__  
__With a little patience_

Se sua memória selecionasse apenas lugares, ele só conheceria quatro. E os quatro estariam quebrados.

A casa que era sua e não foi. Essa ficava mais perto da nostalgia do desconhecido do que da memória, mas ele a contava do mesmo jeito porque não podia deixá-la de fora. Sua identidade fora construída em meio a pedaços de madeira no chão, destroços e um gramado não aparado. Ele podia imaginar que a casa dos Weasley, antes perfeita para alguém sem rumo como ele, estava da mesma maneira, embora isso não pudesse ser visto com apenas os olhos.

Havia a terceira que não era bem uma casa. A terceira que o fez forte, o fez fraco. Nunca houve lugar tão quebrado, ele diria a si mesmo. Seria mentira, e saberia disso.

Agora Harry verdadeiramente estava em casa. Não havia destroços o suficiente, não havia mais corpos espalhados, não havia som. Nem ao menos continuava sendo a casa que ele conhecia, mas ele continuava lá porque abandoná-la seria pior do que qualquer coisa feita pelo inimigo.

-

_And I will show you something different from either__  
__Your shadow at morning striding behind you__  
__Or your shadow at evening rising to meet you;__  
__I will show you fear in a handful of dust._

Naqueles instantes finais de consciência, Severus teve medo.

Não era bem o que esperara de sua morte, mas não pôde negar o sentimento. Pela primeira vez, os olhos que o encaravam se misturaram, não eram somente de Lily, e isso tornou tudo mais real, mais palpável. Se tivesse falhado, sua vida não teria servido para nada.

Só soube que havia tomado a decisão certa quando se viu em Spinner's End, vendo a menina voar de seu balanço. Sem medo, em casa.

* * *

N/A: Os versos fazem parte do poema _The Waste Land_, de T. S. Eliot.


End file.
